Nucleic acids have been used to implement nano-scale information processing systems suitable for solving computational problems in a test tube or in a cell, as illustrated in U.S. patent application publications No. 20050112614, No. 20100069621 and No. 20110294687 and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,594. Such nano-scale systems typically must be compatible with a biological environment, particularly, if their potential for use in diagnostic assays or for treatment of diseases is to be realized.
A nano-scale information processing system suitable for such uses requires several nucleic acid segments that can serve as computation units that are capable of performing logical operations. Thus, there exists a need to develop synthetic strategies that will permit the synthesis of a diverse array of oligos, at high purity, as well as strategies for conjugating or annealing such oligos in an efficient, well-controlled manner.